Tails' Lab
Tails' Lab, also known as Tails' Workshop or Tails' House, is Tails' basic operating location which he uses to construct his inventions. It also functions as his second home, where he usually can be found hard at work. In most games, the workshop's main purpose is to store the Tornado, a plane owned by Sonic until Tails possibly got it as his own. The first operating related function is seen in Tails Adventure. Since then the location or even the appearance of the workshop has been different all the time in every game. Tails either has many of these workshops or moves the same one from place to place, as it is never in the same location in the games. Game Appearances ''Tails Adventure'' During Tails Adventure, Tails' house operates as hub for swapping equipment and other mundane affairs, not as full playable stage. There also is the research lab where Sea Fox is stored and being place where the player can equipped it. The first time Tails had operating location is in Tails Adventure, where it is described and named as "Tails' House". It serves as Tails' base and home on the south shore of Cocoa Island. Japanese instruction manual states the game taking place before meeting of Tails and Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 as the house could be his temporal living place. However, american instruction manual has its own variation, stating the game taking place after Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and describing Tails being vacation on the his favorite holiday spot (Instruction manual calls island as "Tails Island"), which may state Tails have been there before as having his own house on the island. It is small house with hammock being set on the yard. The house has two main rooms for different purposes. ''Sonic the Fighters'' The inside of lab is actually a large storage area and launchpad for the Lunar Fox. There are seen boxes and large computer table connected to the satellite on the roof. The upper layer leads to the cockpit of Lunar Fox. In the game, Sonic and Tails notices the terror of Death Egg II and tries to get eight Chaos Emeralds to power source of Lunar Fox. After for doing that, Lunar Fox is then moved to the outside to the round launch state and thus launched to the Death Egg II. The second, different operating lab is only seen at the intro demo and preclude scene of Death Egg II fights in Sonic the Fighters, where it is located on the beach of unnamed tropical island, possibly Westside Island. It is large grey house with yellow roof with large satellite on it, which can be utilized to get signals from the space. It has the large door of round shaped Tails' tails symbol on it. The Tornado is seen parked right next to the lab. The front yard has round launch area. ''Sonic Adventure'' During the game, Sonic and Tails has to collect crystal item on small staircase of workshop's door to access the Windy Valley. As Eggman gets away with Egg Carrier while having four Chaos Emeralds now, Tails sets the airfield on the peninsula to launch Tornado on the air. Small walking path disappears and palm trees got moved to horizontally direction while the airfield rises from below. After sky chase becomes failure with Tornado getting destroyed and duo gets separated, Tails got another Chaos Emerald and describes to build another Tornado on the workshop. Tails then uses separated launch tunnel for new Tornado. It is located underground which leads out from waterwall, that is close to the workshop. Different workshop owned by Tails is next seen in Sonic Adventure, this time located at Mystic Ruins close to the Angel Island (which is located in the air before landing) and wooden train station tower, that leads to the Station Square. It is slightly similar to one from Sonic the Fighters with the exception for being smaller, having separate small apartment on the top. It is seen that workshop is powered with hydro power, as the generator is rotating in next to the workshop. The player is only able to go to the small hall, where first Tornado is always parked. ''Sonic Battle'' In Sonic Battle, Tails' Workshop is separate from Tails' House, although both are located in Emerald Town. The lab contains a battle arena and a training area, as well as computers which fail in analyzing Emerl. Tails' Workshop appears in Sonic Battle as his battle area when Emerl is chosen to train with him in the story mode. It also has a unique virtual training mode to truly test the Gizoid's abilities. The arena is almost entirely open, with only a few cylinders in the corners. ''Sonic Advance 3'' During the credits of good ending in Sonic Advance 3, it is seen that Cream and Vanilla finds inoperable Gemerl from the beach after long time of the final duel between Super Sonic, Eggman and Gemerl in its super form. Cream then sends the Gemerl to Tails who is seen fixing it while Cream and Cheese are looking on in curiosity at the repair. ''Sonic Rush'' Tails' Workshop is seen briefly in Sonic Rush, as it is located at west of Water Palace. Based on its icon, it has a similar appearance to the lab which appeared in Sonic Adventure. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In the game, the lab serves as the team's first stronghold. Here, its function is similar to that of Pokémon Centers from the Pokémon series: a place where the team can go to rest after a battle (in the game, there are a number of strongholds like this lab). Tails workshop is also seen in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood as it functions as the team's base for the first 4 chapters. In the north area of Central City, it serves as a hangar for the Tornado. ''Sonic Lost World'' Tails' Lab reappears on the Nintendo 3DS version of the video game, Sonic Lost World. By collecting certain items, Tails can build items and RC vehicles that can be sent to the Wii U version of the game and controlled by a second player. The RC vehicles can assist Sonic in co-op mode by collecting Rings and other items while he progresses through the stage. ''Sonic Runners'' ''Nintendo World'' Tails' Lab appeared in Nintendo World. Its design is similar to Sonic Adventure. The elevator leads to the Resistance HQ. Appearances in Other Media ''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' Dwelling place of Sonic and Tails is seen at one of the floating islands at Land of the Sky in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. The island has ruins of a crashed Boeing 747 and USS Enterprise, that have workshop inside, where Tails works. It is seen to have satellite to take radio signals. ''Sonic X'' During the Sonic Adventure story arc. in Sonic X anime, it is seen that Tails does have his own workshop at Mystic Ruins. He has seen living there for while since at all of main characters got separated after the latest conformation with Dr. Eggman. ''Sonic Boom'' In the Sonic Boom franchise, Tails has his own workshop next to his house on Seaside Coast. Here, Tails spends his time building the inventions furnishing his mind to not only give his team the edge but also make life easier. In Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, the player can visit Tails' Workshop to assemble collected Blueprints to unlock new items and abilities. Trivia *In Tails' Workshop in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, there seems to be a pot with a sprout inside it. According to rumors, this is a possible reference to the seed Sonic found when Cosmo died in Sonic X. *The music that plays in the Sonic Battle version is remixed for the background music of Route 99 in Sonic Advance 3. Category:Residences Category:Mobius Locations